


Il segreto di Bart

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Bartholomew JoJo Simpson [2]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble in cui Milhouse scopre che è Bart il creatore dei Murales a cui Skinner dà la caccia.





	Il segreto di Bart

Il segreto di Bart

 

“T-tu sei Helbarto?” esalò Milhouse. Gli occhiali gli ricaddero sul naso e sgranò gli occhi, un ciuffetto azzurro dei suoi ordinati capelli si alzò verso l’alto.

Bart si voltò e nascose la bomboletta dietro le spalle, alle sue spalle c’era un murales firmato lasciato a metà che risaltava sul muro.

“Non dirlo al preside Skinner, mi raccomando. E… _emh_ …” rispose. Si passò l’altra mano tra gli aguzzi capelli biondi.

< Ciucciati il calzino forse non è la frase migliore da dire. Aspetta, questa con mio padre funzionerebbe > pensò.

“Sarai per me quello che è Robin per Batman”. Concluse.

“Manterrò il segreto in ‘eterno’” giurò Milhouse.

Bart sorrise.

 

[108].


End file.
